


Causa causarum

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Near Death Experiences
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Это так просто — убить человека, у которого научился всему, пускай даже он этого не знает. Убить того, кому проиграл, и таким образом превратить поражение в победу.Это совершенно естественно — тысячи и тысячи людей на его месте поступили бы именно так.





	Causa causarum

Он выпрыгивает из Страу Моски и удивленно качает головой:

— Я проиграл.

Надо же, он правда проиграл. Столько ночных бдений по архивам, библиотекам, базам с информацией, столько размышлений и склеиваний разных кусочков информации в одно целое; столько безумной одержимости и желания если не превзойти, то — стать вровень. Все насмарку.

Он проиграл. Просто оригинал оказался лучше любых механичных копий.

Быстрым, привычным движением снимает пистолет с предохранителя; любимое оружие не подведет, уж в нем-то он уверен. Спрыгивает с того, что раньше было самым удачным, самым совершенным его творением, с сожалением рассматривает его остовы. Быть может, потом получится как-нибудь его починить.

Хотя зачем, ведь оригинал оказался лучше.

— До сих пор никто не мог победить Короля Моска… Какая потрясающая техника.

Техника и правда — потрясающая; и, самое обидное, — раньше он нигде не видел даже упоминаний о ней, потому что если бы он знал, он бы подготовился, и бог весть, как бы все обернулось тогда. Но он не имел понятия о чем-нибудь подобном — а ведь Спаннер был уверен, что знает о Десятом все. Ну, по крайней мере, все, что касается его боевых техник.

Он оборачивается и смотрит и на пролом в стене, задумчиво прищуривается:

— Но… Похоже, что она ещё не завершена.

Да, если подумать, эта техника действительно нуждается в улучшениях — иначе зачем было пытаться разрушить двигатели? С той мощью, что выдал Десятый, можно было бы вполне обойтись и без этого, но Спаннер не настолько наивен, чтобы считать своего противника дураком. Напрашивается вывод, что Вонгола и сам не знал всех возможностей своего творения.

Он разворачивается назад и подходит к мальчику, неподвижно лежащему на каменном полу водопровода. И вот это — Десятый Вонгола? Воин, пусть и не без труда, но разнесший его Короля Моску? Он не поверил бы, не видь раньше его фотографий, а затем и лично в бою.

Внешность порой бывает столь обманчива…

Он присаживается на корточки и заглядывает Десятому в лицо:

— Моя работа — помешать тебе.

Конечно же, он его не слышит. Мальчишка без сознания, это совершенно ясно, но долгие одиночные бдения в мастерской выработали у Спаннера привычку озвучивать свои мысли в слух, и, честно говоря, это ещё не самое худшее, что бывает при таком образе жизни. В конце концов, где вы видели настоящего ученного без странностей.

Спаннер наводит пистолет и аккуратно прицеливается в голову:

— Прощай.

Тут бы и полагалось выстрелить, но он почему-то медлит. Внимательно всматривается в лицо Десятого — оно ещё совсем детское, даже не юношеское, хотя ему, по идее, уже пятнадцать лет. Совсем ребенок. Длинные ресницы, острый нос, по-детски припухлые губы…

Приходится напомнить себе, что этот ребенок по праву считается одним из самых опасных бойцов мафии. И он, Спаннер, имел возможность убедиться в этом лично. Да и потом, разве не поэтому он так тщательно выискивал всю информацию о Десятом Вонголе, до недавних пор — главе сильнейшего мафиозного клана? Разве не потому, что превзойти его означало превзойти если не всех, то многих?..

Но он не превзошел. Он взял за основу техники Десятого, адаптировал их под Гола Моска (по его расчетам, живой человек не может совершить ничего подобного; но как же тогда сражался… сражается Вонгола?), добавил кое-что от себя и все равно проиграл. Неутешительный результат, прямо скажем.

Мысли опять возвращаются к последней использованной Вонголой технике. Интересно, а как бы она выглядела в законченном виде? Если уж ему хватило даже незаконченной, то мощь полноценного варианта должна быть поистине колоссальна. Можно было бы попробовать как-нибудь создать новое поколение Мосок с подобной способностью; тогда они будут воистину непобедимы…

Но стоит ли, если оригинал все равно останется сильнее. Если не по чистоте пламени, то хотя бы возможностью придумать новую, непохожую на другие технику.

В конце концов, он, Спаннер, всего лишь плагиатор, воплощающий в жизнь и дорабатывающий по мере своего разумения чужие идеи. Чужие техники.

Куда интереснее, думает он, все так же вглядываясь в лицо мальчишки, было бы помочь оригиналу завершить ту атаку. Но это, конечно же, абсурд; да и станет ли слушать Десятый механика врага, который к тому же чуть его не убил. Нет, это не вариант.

Пора заканчивать, пока он не докатился до ещё большей ерунды.

Он смещает прицел на какие-то сотые сантиметра, хотя дуло пистолета и так смотрит Десятому прямо в лоб. Это так просто — убить человека, у которого научился всему, пускай даже он этого не знает. Убить того, кому проиграл, и таким образом превратить поражение в победу. 

Это совершенно естественно — тысячи и тысячи людей на его месте поступили бы именно так.

Спаннер со вздохом опускает пистолет и кладет его на плиты рядом с Вонголой.

Он не может убить его.


End file.
